


I Didn't Think It Was So Literal

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was so done.</p>
<p>I mean, this had to be a joke, right?</p>
<p>There was no freaking way my soulmate was actually stuck in a tree, right?</p>
<p>There was no way I was meant to be with this idiot who was dumb enough to get stuck in a tree at age 20-something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Think It Was So Literal

I was so done.

I mean, this had to be a joke, right?

There was no freaking way my soulmate was actually stuck in a tree, right?

There was no way I was meant to be with this idiot who was dumb enough to get stuck in a tree at age 20-something.

"Wow. Your soulmate is actually stuck in a tree. Good luck with that one," Emil, my younger brother spoke from beside me.

Just earlier that day I had been asking why I hadn't found my soulmate yet, when Emil smartly commented, "The poor idiot is probably stuck in a tree somewhere."

I don't think either of us expected that while on our walk to find a man in a tree.

His first words he said to me weren't "Hey, a little help " or "Hey, I'm sort of stuck in a tree," like you would expect from a man dangling by his feet from a tree, no they were, "Wow, your shirt really matches your eyes."

Which just happened to be my soulmate words.

I didn't think much about that when I replied, "Shut up, stupid Dane."

The man gasped, eyes widening.

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what? That you're Danish? Because it's pretty obvious from the accent." I was annoyed with this man already, and wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

"No! Well, yes, but no! What does your arm say?"

I stared for a moment, before asking, "Why?"

Hood eyes were bright add he replied, "Because what if you're my soulmate? My arm says 'Shut up, stupid Dane,' so what does yours say?"

I rolled my eyes, about to tell him to mind his own business, when Emil interrupted me.

"I was right. You're soulmate is stuck in a tree."

"No. Not possible. He's an idiot."

"Yeah, but he is also your soulmate."

"So, I am your soulmate? Wow, this is really exciting! I never imagined I would meet you like this! I mean, this is amazing! I'm Mathias, by the way. Mathias Køhler. What's your name?"

I just stared at the man in the tree, expression blank. This wasn't real. No way it was real.

"Wow. Your soulmate is actually stuck in a tree. Good luck with that one." Emil turned and walked away.

I sighed, staring at the man in front of me. After a few moments of silence, I finally spoke up.

"In Lukas Bondevik."

"Wow, that's a good name... So wanna help me down?"

"Not really," I replied, turning to walk away. 

"Wait! Um, if you're not gonna help me down, wanna give me your number? So I can talk to you later, I mean," I was going to say no, but he looked to much like a being puppy. Sighing, I walked over to him, finding his phone on the ground.

Picking it up, I put in my number, putting out back in his pocket.

"Don't lose it, idiot."

With that, I walked away, leaving my soulmate in a tree.


End file.
